


Белладонна

by Scarlet Cross (fading_stardust)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death Eaters, Drama, F/M, Incest, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, Psychology, Rough Sex, Tragic Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_stardust/pseuds/Scarlet%20Cross
Summary: — Ты же не всегда была такой чокнутой сукой, Белла.Женщина лишь вопросительно вскидывает брови, улыбаясь со злой насмешкой.— Белла-Белла, моя Белладонна… Вернись.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 4





	Белладонна

**Author's Note:**

> ---  
>   
> Алярм, здесь царство даркфика, я предупредила. Одержимость, ангст, тьма. Ванна стекла. Терпеть не могу Беллатрису, но в какой-то момент меня неожиданно прошило идеей этого дикого пейринга, и она слишком долго не выходила из головы.  
> Фанфик написан больше по книгам, чем по фильмам. К примеру, в книге Беллатриса не убивала Сириуса авадой, а попала в него "красным лучом", что по описанию больше всего соответствует оглушающему заклинанию "Остолбеней"/"Stunning". Также цитаты в основном использовались книжные. 
> 
> P.S. Другой мой фанфик в мире Гарри Поттера: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9076108  
> Здесь градус дарка пониже, но тоже об аристократии со стеклом и нездоровой романтикой. Временной промежуток: 80е годы.

Сириус всегда казался старше своих ровесников. Не так, как рассудительный и строгий Римус, скорее внешне и как-то… Популярностью у девушек Блэк начал пользоваться значительно раньше, чем его друзья, даже обаятельный Джеймс (позднее давший фору другу) гораздо дольше оставался типичным пацаном, которого совершенно не интересовали девчонки. 

Римус считал, что дело в возрасте — все же Бродяга поступил в Хогвартс почти в двенадцать лет, так что был старше большинства однокурсников. Джеймс бубнел о «воспитании» — обычных-то мальчишек не учат правилам этикета и поведения с противоположным полом. Питер просто восхищался и пытался подражать, но девушки задыхались от хохота, когда крысеныш, пригладив волосы, подавал кому-нибудь руку, чтобы помочь спуститься по лестнице. 

Сириус не мог сказать друзьям правду. Правда тщательно скрывалась ото всех (порой казалось, что даже от него самого) и иногда приезжала в Хогвартс. Тогда Блэк понимал, что его ждет несколько жарких часов в заброшенном женском туалете или еще каком-нибудь укромном уголке замка. 

У них с кузиной была одна тайна на двоих, бравшая свое начало с… Мерлин, когда же это началось? 

Сириус не помнил. 

Беллатриса начала свою игру еще с его рождения. 

Крохотный младенец вызывал у восьмилетней девочки животный интерес. Она могла часами наблюдать за ребенком, беззастенчиво рассматривать его тело, касаться. Следить, когда нянька омывала Сириуса и меняла пеленки. Каждый визит в дом на площади Гриммо 12 значил для маленькой Беллы, что ей снова удастся увидеть кузена, который буквально превратился в идею фикс. 

Ей стало любопытно, как выглядят мужские гениталии, еще в пять лет, и Сириус был первым, кто смог удовлетворить этот интерес. 

Чем взрослее становился брат, тем азартнее было Белле, но сложнее скрывать свои шалости от родителей и дяди с тетей. Малыш ничего не понимал, но Беллатрисе все казалось, что он однажды сболтнет что-нибудь _странное_. Иногда хотелось вырезать ему язык. И зря. 

Язык впоследствии стал одной из ее самых любимых частей Сириуса. 

— Я считаю, что это какая-то ошибка! Вы должны провести перераспределение, _мой брат_ не мог оказаться среди… этих. 

Презрение и ярость. Сириус помнит, как сестра кричала в кабинете директора, возмущенная его поступлением в Гриффиндор, и помнит, как отвела его после этого в подземелье. 

Еще во время своего первого года обучения, Беллатриса, вернувшись на Рождественские каникулы и подключив к «игре» сестричку Цисси, поспешила провести Непреложный обет с четырехлетним братом, так что Сириус никогда бы не смог пожаловаться и открыть правду об их отношениях кому бы то ни было. 

А он, собственно, и не хотел. 

Хотел Сириус только Беллатрису. Потому что она была прекрасна до одурения, до дрожи в коленках, до дикого тошнотворного вожделения. Даже выйдя замуж и сменив «Блэк» на «Лестрейндж» она оставалась прекрасной, и чем взрослее становился ее кузен, тем сильнее и глубже становилась его собственная мерзкая похоть. Практически одержимость. 

У Блэка была масса девушек, однодневных профурсеток, двухнедельных пассий, но никогда, никогда, сука, отношения не длились дольше месяца, если не считать всего этого дерьма с Беллой. 

Белла была особенной. 

Когда Сириусу исполнилось пятнадцать, он начал звать ее Б е л л а д о н н о й. 

Горько-сладкие губы в ответ растягивались в довольной улыбке. 

Семь лет разницы почему-то не сделали Сириуса ее рабом. Он всегда проявлял силу и власть над молодой кузиной, даже когда был еще совсем подростком. Иногда Белле казалось, что она и сама в плену у своего юного братца. 

А член его стал самой любимой частью. 

Пальцы касаются светлой пышной груди, сжимают, впиваясь в мягкое. Сириус вспоминает холодное подземелье и свой _первый_ курс. От злости она хотела принудить его удовлетворить ее ртом, но принуждать не пришлось. Одиннадцатилетнему мальчишке извращенно нравилось видеть, как девушка извивается под его ласками, как меняется ее дыхание и выражение лица. Впервые он увидел кузину обнаженной, когда ей самой еще едва исполнилось четырнадцать. Белла развращала неумело, неосознанно, практически робко. Ему было семь, и это был первый раз, когда Сириус по-настоящему возбудился. Сестра и до этого своими играми иногда вызывала у него стояк, но то было обычной реакцией организма. 

В его четырнадцать они уже вовсю трахались по подворотням: когда семейство Сигнуса посещало площадь Гриммо 12, когда Орион тащил жену и детей к Сигнусу, когда Беллатриса приезжала в Хогвартс, чтобы пустить в юные умы идеи тогда еще только начавших набирать силу приспешников Тёмного лорда. Чем старше становилась сама Белла, тем сильнее терял голову Сириус. 

Нет, он не любил ее, никогда. Беллатриса сочеталась с сексом, безумием и ненавистью, но никак не с любовью. Сириуса пугали увлечения сестры темными искусствами и то, что муж втянул ее в какую-то чертовски опасную компанию. Где-то в глубине души, испытывая родственную привязанность, он позволял себе беспокоиться о ней. 

А иногда хотел, чтобы эта стерва сдохла, потому что из всего перечисленного ненависть была все же сильнее. 

Б 

Е 

Л 

Л 

А 

Д 

О 

Н 

Н 

А 

_Сильнейший яд, токсичная сладкая ягода, «вызывающая сильное возбуждение и доводящая до бешенства»._

Долбится в нее грубо и резко как умалишенный под громкие дикие стоны. Подол платья задран под живот и свисает за спиной, пока бледные ноги, подрагивая от каждой фрикции, сжимаются вокруг мужской талии. 

Сириус всегда был старше своих ровесников. Потому что эта женщина бескомпромиссно сделала его таким. Извратила ум и тело, уничтожила личную жизнь на корню. 

— Вернись домой, Сириус, — шепчет вкрадчиво, кусает мочку, спускается своим шаловливым языком от впадины под ухом и по линии челюсти. — Вернись, прошу тебя. 

— Иди к черту, — хватает красивое лицо рукой за подбородок и несильно ударяет головой о стену. Стукаясь затылком о камень Беллатриса ошалело улыбается. Она готова кончить от одной мысли, что Сириус причиняет ей боль. 

Мелкий ублюдок, собрал свои пожитки и сбежал к сраным Поттерам. О, это Рождество было худшим в ее жизни. Но сейчас они снова в Хогвартсе, трахаются как бешеные собаки в женском туалете, и несмотря на все пренебрежение и показное отвращение, она знает — Сириус до сумасшествия хотел ее все это время. Потому что ему так же не хватало этих встреч, как и ей. 

— Вернись, Сириус… — голос тих и неожиданно почти надломлен. — Пожалуйста. _Ты нужен мне_. 

Первый и последний раз в жизни Беллатриса Лестрейндж _умоляет_. Не так, как умоляла дать ей кончить во время секса, не так, как будет молить Тёмного лорда дать ей доказать свою верность. Сириус первый и последний раз в жизни видит в еще здоровом взгляде мелькнувший страх. Отчаяние. И не верит. 

— Мне плевать, даже если ты сдохнешь. 

Думает, что и правда плевать. Он не знает, что Лестрейнджи скоро станут самыми ярыми последователями Того-кого-нельзя-будет-называть, и обратная дорога окончательно исчезнет. 

Впрочем, была ли она на самом деле, или Беллатрисой просто овладело минутное сомнение? Она ненавидела маглов и маглорожденных, яро поддерживала семейные ценности и Тома Реддла, но убийство… 

Белла знала: убийство ей понравится. И тогда она больше не сможет остановиться. 

Позднее Сириус станет так же умолять ее _вернуться_ , но будет слишком поздно. 

— Все гоняетесь за грязнокровной сучкой Эванс. Никак не пойму, что вы в ней нашли? Даже малыш Сев и тот без ума. 

Женщина сидит под раковиной, подпирая щеки руками и меланхолично смотрит в лужу воды на полу. Липкая теплая влага стекает в ткань нижнего белья. Безразличное «Экскуро» — и в ней больше ничего нет. Плакса Миртл не рискует показываться в своем обиталище, когда в него приходят Блэки. Сириус затягивает галстук под горлом, завязывая тугой узел.

Чтобы душил. 

— Не называй ее так. В отличие от тебя, Лили знает, что такое сострадание, доброта… любовь. 

Сраная недопустимая нежность в прохладном голосе. 

— Ах, _Лили_ , — язвительно цедит Лестрейндж, будто это имя — ругательство. — Что, у тебя тоже стоит на эту грязнокровку? 

— Заткнись. 

Ей не нравится реакция Сириуса. Никто не должен занимать его мысли, кроме нее самой. Сириус — ее собственность, ее тайна и ее зависимость. Но, судя по хмурому выражению чертовски красивого лица, своей ехидностью Белла попала, что называется, не в бровь, а в глаз. Проклятый сучонок. 

— Ставлю, что Поттер тебя обставит. Хотя… Ему даже не нужно прикладывать усилия, ты же ведь не попытаешься бороться за эту подстилку. Тебе слишком дорог твой _дружок_ , чтобы ранить его ради какой-то девки. Ох, Сириус, если бы мы с тобой не трахались, я бы думала, что ты трахаешься с ним. Даешь ему трахать себя в очко. 

Грязнословит, смеясь. Мерзость. Гадость. Отвращение. Внутри Беллы все кипит, и ей хочется побольнее оскорбить братца за этот-сука-взгляд при словах о вонючей грязнокровке. 

— Ты **хочешь** , чтобы я заткнул твой поганый рот. 

Утверждение с нажимом. А она и правда хочет. 

Черные брови надменно поднимаются — так же, как ее собственные. Блэк надвигается медленно, с каменным лицом, застегивая последнюю пуговицу на манжете. И когда наклоняется, Белла 

_дрожит_. 

В следующий раз они встречаются летом, но не в том году, а через два. Том Реддл начинает активное наступление, а его последователи, зовущие себя Пожирателями Смерти, устраивают бесчинства, убивая и магов, и маглов, всех неугодных. Сириус трясет сестру за плечи, пытаясь отыскать в ее взгляде хоть… хоть _что-то_. Они стоят в Лестрейндж-мэнор, и это черное жуткое поместье заставляет Блэка дышать тяжелее. Изнутри замка слышатся приглушенные стоны-вопли — кого-то пытают. Даже вмешаться нельзя, потому что это _их_ территория и лишний тут только Сириус. 

Последние месяцы он сходил с ума, думая обо всем происходящем. Беллатриса больше не приезжала в Хогвартс, теперь у нее были другие цели и работа, а Сириус больше не появлялся в домах Блэков. Он слышал об убийствах, знал, _кто_ за ними стоит. Однажды ночью они с Регулусом сидели на улице, разговаривая. Тупой брат не мог дождаться совершеннолетия и выпуска из Хогвартса, чтобы присоединиться к Пожирателям Смерти, и все еще, как и остальные Блэки, пытался вернуть Сириуса. Предлагал встать на сторону Тёмного Лорда, рассказывал о своих успехах (еще не получив метку, он стал одним из информаторов и вербовщиков в школе), но еще больше с восхищением и упоением говорил об успехах Беллатрисы. О да, она стремительно поднималась по «карьерной лестнице», быстро заняв место одной из приближенных Тома Реддла, его самой жестокой, преданной и свирепой гончей. Регулус трещал о том, как кузина продвинулась в Темных Искусствах, обучаемая самим Волан-де-Мортом, какой она непревзойденный тактик, какой она восхитительный

**палач.**

Сириус по обыкновению послал брата нахрен, и предложил держаться с такими предложениями подальше. 

Но с того момента липкий страх то и дело касался спины. Школа гудела от волнений, люди погибали, веселое ребячество сменилось на угрюмость и хмурость. Благо, что Джеймс взялся за голову. Больше Мародеры не были Мародерами в прямом смысле слова: они оставались друзьями, но задирать кого-то вроде Снейпа перестали. Под руководством директора парни учились боевой магии и особенно хорошо преуспевали на уроках Защиты от темных искусств — каждый верил, что должен продолжать бороться. 

Студенты собирались группами и держались ото всех особняком. Каждый мог оказаться потенциальным приспешником врага. А когда седьмой курс кончился, стало еще гаже, но все походило на какой-то дурной сон. Поддержку удавалось найти только в Ордене Феникса: друзья все еще были вместе, храбрились, разрабатывали планы по контратаке, старались хотя бы немного дурачиться. Ребята открыто вступали в схватки с Пожирателями смерти, будто им все нипочем, но когда позднее Сириус стоял над другом, раненным каким-то ранее неизвестным темным заклинанием, и не знал, как остановить кровь, чувствуя себя беспомощным, он впервые осознал — _они все могут умереть_. 

Больше всего Мародеры боялись за Лили — многие волшебники из семей маглов были убиты в последние месяцы вместе с родителями. Сириус, как и Джеймс, пытался оградить подругу, которая рвалась в бой не меньше мальчишек, и списывал все свои тревоги и тошноту на страх за близкого человека, но… 

Постоянно давило чувство вины. Что, если бы он тогда вернулся к Блэкам? Что, если Беллатриса была искренна? Что, если бы он мог ей…помочь? Она бы не упала тогда так низко. И у Пожирателей Смерти стало бы на одного могущественного темного мага меньше. 

А теперь Сириус смотрит в черные глаза и чувствует, как что-то внутри обрывается. 

— Ты же не всегда была такой чокнутой сукой, Белла. 

Женщина лишь вопросительно вскидывает брови, улыбаясь со злой насмешкой. 

— Белла-Белла, моя Белладонна… Вернись. 

В шепоте мольба, губы касаются виска. Узловатые пальцы все еще врезаются в плечи, Сириус неожиданно понимает, что его некогда хрупкая изящная кузина стала жилистой и жесткой. Такая и кулаком вмазать может — мало не покажется. 

Заостренный коготь волшебной палочки утыкается в кадык. Сглатывает, чувствуя, как адамово яблоко, перекатываясь, натыкается на острие. Противоестественное возбуждение. — Куда мне _возвращаться_? Я в своем доме и на своем месте, — женщина посмеивается, говоря приглушенно. 

— К Блэкам. Эти люди… 

Сириус уже давно совершеннолетний, но чувствует себя тупым бесполезным подростком. Хочется сказать что-то убогое вроде «эти люди втянули тебя в плохое дело», и Бродяга сам почти смеется над собой. 

— Ты хотела, чтобы я вернулся к Блэкам. Я вернусь. Я прекращу все общение с Поттером… Поттерами. Но только если ты уйдешь от Лестрейнджа и Пожирателей смерти. 

Это звучит абзац как наивно, однако, Сириус старается говорить твердо и спокойно. В глубине души он понимает — его предложение не подействует. Еще глубже он надеется, что все же сможет достучаться до того, чего нет в Беллатрисе. И не было, вероятно, никогда. 

Лестрейндж театрально делает вид, что задумалась. Даже палец прикладывает к подбородку — в выемку под нижней губой. 

— И что же я буду делать, уйдя от мужа? Как мой поступок воспримет семья? — Белла подыгрывает, еще не издеваясь, но уже почти. 

— Блядь, Белла! Я не знаю, выйдешь замуж снова, мало что ли чистокровных семей? 

Гребаная наивность. Все это звучит как говно, потому что повернутые на чистоте крови семьи свято чтут традиции и крайне негативно относятся к разводам, но то, что Блэк говорит дальше, звучит как говно еще большее. 

— За меня выйдешь замуж, мне плевать, а родители порадуются. 

Беллатриса смеется ему в лицо. 

И от этого смеха Сириуса прошибает холодный озноб. 

— Милый-милый Сириус, — ласка в голосе звучит зловещей, а юноша теряет последнюю надежду. — Хорошо, давай так и поступим, но мне нужно кое-что еще. 

— Что? 

Он хмыкает, уже зная наверняка, что _так_ они не поступят. 

Ее пальцы дергают за ремень — похотливая сука — Сириус ухмыляется, сокрушенно понимая, что это будет в последний раз. 

Лестрейндж прижимается к нему грудью, смотря снизу вверх и на сладком выдохе шепчет: 

— Принеси мне кишки рыжей грязнокровки Поттера. 

Если бы Сириуса заставили выбирать между жизнью Лили и Беллатрисы, он бы всегда выбирал Лили. Даже если бы Беллатриса была его женой. Даже если бы у них были дети. Даже несмотря на то, что Белла важнее. Будто ее смерть — дело решенное и по умолчанию правильное. 

Сегодня он берет ее по-собачьи: толкает к дивану, комкая подол черного платья, прижимается пахом к холодным ягодицам. То ли потому что не хочет видеть лица, то ли потому что анимагическая сущность оставляет свои следы в поведении магов. Вероятно все же первое, но Бродяга предпочитает считать, что второе. 

Черные локоны разметались по спине, Сириус хватает их в кулак — с виду кажутся жесткими и острыми, как металлическая проволока, но на ощупь мягкие точно птичий пух. Тянет на себя, будто бы хочет сломать светлую шею. На мгновение это кажется отличной идеей: убить Беллатрису прямо сейчас. Принести пользу обществу. Уничтожить одного из сильнейших пожирателей смерти, который в ином случае еще не один год будет оставлять за собой кровавый след невинных. 

Кривая, точно ведьмин палец, волшебная палочка лежит, выроненная, на полу, пока ее хозяйка стоит, вжимаясь в диванную спинку. Еще одна насмешка Беллатрисы над глупым младшим братцем — она прекрасно знает, что у него не хватит ни сил, ни решимости, ни желания. Кишка тонка и слишком много сентиментальности. 

Черная прядь закручивается вокруг женской шеи. Давит, зная, что не сможет задушить. Понимает, что ей это нравится, и желает, чтобы ей это нравилось. Тысячи раз после Сириус будет жалеть о том, чего не сделал, но сейчас, входя в нее и слыша нетерпеливый сдавленный стон, жалеет только о том, что они потеряли целых два года. 

Ее холодное тело постепенно разогревается от движений, кожа под горячими ладонями становится теплее. Лестрейндж на момент начала была практически сухой и какой-то узкой, сжатой. Сириусу кажется, что ей больно. 

— Что, «муж» тебя совсем не трахает? — вкрадчиво говорит Блэк, наклоняясь к ее лопаткам. Снова тянет за волосы. 

— А у тебя уже пропало желание им стать, стоило мне заикнуться о вашей сучке? — отвечает язвительно, поворачивая откинутую назад голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо хоть краем глаза. Хоть уловить движение. 

Этот козел был настолько сексуальным, что даже стремная бородка с усами, которые он начал отращивать на седьмом курсе будто какой-то мушкетер и которые никому никогда не шли, делала его еще сексуальнее, просто до мурашек. Когда кузен только сообщил о том, что собирается нанести визит, она уже поняла, что пропала. Это должна была быть их последняя встреча, и Беллатриса хотела получить от нее все, что можно. 

— Ты же знаешь, что это блеф. Я никогда бы на тебе не женился. 

А вот и тот Сириус, который ей нравится до чертиков. Злой, надменный и горячий как адское пламя. Относившийся к ней как к собственной шлюхе. Беллатриса верила, что родилась, чтобы _служить_. Фанатично и раболепно обожая своего Господина, готовая ради него свернуть горы и уничтожить любого, даже саму себя. Сириус больше не смог бы им стать — она нашла того, чья сила превосходит всех, того, чей ум блестящ, а идеи и ценности вторят ее собственному «Я». Беллатриса готова идти за Томом Реддлом куда угодно, делать все, что ему угодно, но… 

_«— Мне так жаль, но ты должна избавиться от Сириуса Блэка. Мы уничтожим Орден Феникса, каждого его члена, будь то Блэк или Пруэтт»._

Притворно-сочувственный голос господина звучит в ушах как лучшая музыка, ласкающая слух, но его слова заставляют слабо колебаться. Она должна убить Сириуса. Она убьет Сириуса, она обязательно убьет Сириуса… 

О Боже, еще. 

Чувствовать его в себе по-мазохистски приятно, несмотря на то, что последние месяцы Белла вообще не испытывала полового влечения как такового. Возбуждение и наслаждение она получала в основном от пыток, которые стали альтернативой сексу, но сейчас будто снова вернулась в семьдесят пятый год. Утыкается щекой в шершавую поверхность дивана, держится за обивку, не заметив, что сломала себе два ногтя — один палец даже кровоточит. 

Ладони оглаживают бедра; шлепает по ягодице, заставляя кожу загореться. Сдергивает лиф платья, чтобы оголить грудь и заставить ту качаться в такт движениям. 

Сириус всегда порывист и резок, даже будучи восьмилетним мальчиком он уже казался маленьким соблазнительным дьяволом. В каждом Блэке было что-то темное, и как бы Сириус ни пытался игнорировать свою тьму ради друзей, он оставался Блэком: ни Поттером, ни кем бы то ни было еще. 

Ему нравилось причинять боль Беллатрисе, потому что уж она-то точно этого заслуживала. Возможно, ему бы понравилось причинять боль и другим, если бы не своенравность и принципы. Возможно, он стал бы прекрасным последователем ее Господина. 

Колени горят от напряжения и трения. Влагалище пульсирует, Сириус практически чувствует это. Его собственное сердце стучит где-то в ушах, и Блэк уже не понимает, откуда доносится стук — из собственной головы или снаружи. 

— Родольфус пришел, — голос Беллы тих и сбивчив из-за прерывистого дыхания. 

— Пусть присоединяется. 

Раздражает. 

— Заткнись. 

Во взгляде колдуньи мелькает что-то странное для нее, непривычное — горечь. Сириус действительно затыкается, пока она пытается вытеснить из головы воспоминания о том времени, когда муж по началу «развлекался» с ней вместе со своим братом. Первые месяцы замужества Белла только с кузеном и сестрой чувствовала себя _в безопасности._ А потом решила во что бы то ни стало стать сильнее, и сейчас Родольфус с Рабастаном были у нее под пятой, а не наоборот. Даже несмотря на то, что Родольфус считался школьным приятелем господина.

Беллатриса чертовски мстительна и целей своих добивается всеми силами. 

Супруг не посмеет войти, пока она не впустит. Она главная в этом доме. Эти мысли приносят своеобразное удовольствие. 

Когда Сириус кончает в нее, Белла решает, что не будет сегодня чиститься. Хочется продлить ощущение близости еще ненадолго. Маг разворачивает ее — тяжело дышащую — к себе, снова берет за плечи. Его глаза — мокрый пепел. Молчит, снова ищет что-то в глубине зрачков, а там только глазное дно и ничего больше. 

Белла раздвигает ноги как шлюха, полулежа на диване, и цепляется за его жилетку, пачкая кровью с пальца. Кусок ногтя болтается, и женщина обтирает руку о жакардовую ткань, оставляя ноготь повисшим на ней. 

— Уходи, Сириус. 

Качает головой. 

— Уходи. Когда мы встретимся в следующий раз — я убью тебя. 

Говорит твердо, спокойно, уверенно, и Сириусу не приходится сомневаться в честности этой угрозы.

Обещания. 

— Сегодня у тебя уже рука не поднимется? 

— Давай-ка лучше ты используй свои руки, если ничего другого у тебя уже не поднимется, — Беллатриса смеется искренне, как в детстве. — Между прочим, я не кончила. 

— Я знаю, — он наклоняется к ее лицу, чтобы поцеловать, и Лестрейндж впервые за два года по-настоящему расслабляется. 

В тот раз Сириус постарался быть с ней мягче. Практически нежным, совсем как когда они были детьми. Беллатриса не смогла выполнить задание, данное ей Тёмным лордом, а он не смог ни переубедить ее, ни сделать то, что она должна была сделать с ним. С того дня они стали непримиримыми врагами, и чем дальше, тем сильнее ненавидели друг друга. 

Она — под увещеваниями своего господина, видевшего ее сердце и мысли насквозь. Шепчущего во снах, что ублюдок предпочел ей — грязнокровку и не заслуживает жизни. 

Он — защищая людей, заменивших ему семью. Плачущих от потери товарищей, уже убитых рукой Беллатрисы Лестрейндж. 

_Когда мы встретимся в следующий раз — я убью тебя._

В Азкабане они встретились только взглядами, мельком, и то, Сириус не был уверен, что сестра, находясь под заклинанием, его узнала. А она действительно не узнала, иначе бы разбила бы себе все кулаки в кровь. Но Империус, туманящий разум и полностью подчиняющий волю, делая послушной, не оставил ни одного воспоминания о прибытии в тюрьму. 

Когда Белла услышала, что Блэка упекли в Азкабан, что-то внутри заворочалось, шурша и пощелкивая. Его обвинили в убийстве Хвоста и предательстве Поттеров — какая ирония. Беллатриса торжествовала, и в то же время в голове назойливо стучала мысль, что ей хотелось бы, чтобы это обвинение было правдой. 

Тогда бы она лично вытащила брата из неприступной крепости, потому что кроме него после падения Тёмного лорда у нее никого не осталось. 

Но мерзкий ублюдок просто пытался отомстить за своего дружка и то _животное_. Мерлин, а ведь сам Тёмный лорд предлагал им присоединиться к Пожирателям смерти, и обещал в ответ на нытье Снейпа оставить эту тварь в живых. 

За последние годы в Беллатрисе осталось слишком мало человеческого. 

Она бьется о каменные стены своей камеры и истошно кричит, не зная, где же Блэк. Она так хотела сюда, к нему. _Убитьвыпотрошитьразорвать_. Не пыталась ни прятаться, ни сотрудничать с министерством, все, что ей было нужно — попасть в херов Азкабан и исполнить желание повелителя, стучащее в висках.

ты должна избавиться от Сириуса Блэка

Они двенадцать лет сидят спиной к спине, отделяемые друг от друга только кирпичной кладкой. 

А потом Сириус сбегает, и Беллатриса, узнав об этом, испытывает такой дикий ужас и разочарование, что с трудом удается сберечь хотя бы крупицы рассудка. Она верит — Господин скоро восстанет, и тогда придет ее час. Ее Лорд не бросит ее здесь, в отличие от проклятого кузена. 

Незадолго до возвращения Лестрейнджей Сириус будет стоять у гобелена с несколькими выжженными портретами, рассказывая крестнику о членах своей «семьи». Наконец оказавшийся подальше от ада под названием «Азкабан», он нашел семью в юном мальчике, сыне своих самых близких друзей, с чьей утратой так и не может смириться. Гарри для него — воплощение Джеймса и Лили, и Сириус даже не знает, кого видит в парнишке больше. 

Блэк измотан бездельем. Скрываться от мракоборцев на Юге и то было лучше, чем сидеть в ненавистном доме. Здесь все напоминало о людях, которых Сириус ненавидел и от которых бежал, каждая вещь связана с каким-нибудь воспоминанием. А каждая горизонтальная поверхность — с Беллатрисой. Какая злая ирония, что теперь он заперт именно тут. Сириус часто пытается успокаивать себя тем, что «хотя бы не с дементорами», но в то же время завидует крестнику, столкнувшемуся с этими жуткими тварями летом. 

Когда Гарри с любопытством заводит разговор о Лестрейнджах, в Сириусе поднимается волна негодования. Непреложный обет никогда не позволит ни слова сказать о том, что было между ним и его кузиной, да и Мерлин, если бы кто-то узнал, он бы точно наложил на себя руки. Гарри не понимает, почему крестный злится, но стоит заговорить о Беллатрисе, как Блэк становится резок и груб. Он лжет, что не видел ее лет с пятнадцати, если не считать короткого взгляда в Азкабане, и практически кричит на ничего не понимающего мальчика. Выплескивает клекочущую в глотке все эти месяцы злость. 

Да, она-то уж точно ему не родня. Родных не трахают. Родные не убивают тех, кто тебе дорог. Они слишком давно оказались по разные стороны баррикад, чтобы Сириус мог позволить себе слабость _сожалеть_. Только святая кристально-чистая ненависть. 

Такая же чистая, как их кровь. 

В середине зимы Блэк узнает, что Лестрейндж сбежала из Азкабана, и понимает, что скоро все _наконец-таки_ кончится. Это радует больше, чем расстраивает. Сириус слишком устал. Сириус готов принять смерть. 

Он хочет снова увидеть Джеймса и Лили. 

Когда летом тысяча девятьсот девяносто шестого брат и сестра встречаются, в горле появляется жесткий ком. Если пятнадцать лет назад, когда он видел ее в последний раз, Беллатриса была безвольной под действием Империуса, но цветущей невероятно умной женщиной, то теперь перед ним предстала окончательно потерявшая рассудок убийца, в которой не осталось ничего кроме раболепного желания угодить Волан-де-Морту и страсти приносить страдания. 

Но приветственная «Авада Кедавра», пролетевшая в миллиметрах от головы пригнувшегося Сириуса, не смогла бы его убить, даже если попала бы. Лестрейндж знает это, поэтому когда кузен принимает приглашение к дуэли, старается использовать те заклинания, которые не требуют твердого желания _убить_ , однако могут оказаться смертельными. Беллатриса ненавидит ложь, но сейчас в первую очередь нужно обмануть саму себя. 

Она должна его убить, должна избавиться от последнего препятствия (неизвестно к чему). Должна отомстить — за оскорбление, за одинокие годы в Азкабане, за то, что стал причиной Господина считать, что она недостаточно преданна. И почему-то последняя схватка похожа на жуткий танец, смертельное танго, в котором партнеры норовят друг друга прикончить, но так и не могут. 

«Она, наверное, расстроится, если я останусь в живых», — буднично мелькает в вихрастой голове. «Она ведь _обещала»_. 

Иронично, что сражение проходит именно в _этой_ комнате. Еще ироничнее то, что Сириус сам осознанно перебирается поближе к платформе, на которой возвышается Арка смерти. Мужчина откидывает челку со лба, а его противник млеет от этого простого движения. 

Блэк один из сильнейших светлых магов после Дамблдора, Грюма или Бруствера, поэтому по способностям и силе ничуть не уступает Лестрейндж. Движения изящны, картинны, на губах играет легкая улыбка, а прищур светло-серых глаз весел и любим. Белла последние минуты восхищается его красотой, которую до конца не смогло уничтожить даже заключение в самой страшной тюрьме волшебного мира. Белла вспоминает малыша в колыбельной, которую тайком качала, когда уходила нянька. 

Как же так вышло, что ребенок, которого она когда-то хотела защитить, вырос и стал ее врагом?.. 

Впрочем, это все больше не имеет значения. 

Колдунья выкрикивает обездвиживающие заклинания, потому что не может и не хочет придумать ничего другого, пока Сириус, играючи, уворачивается и смеется. Это непростительно и доводит до исступленной ярости, злости на саму себя, но неосознанное желание тянуть время оказывается сильнее. Они продолжают бой, не видя никого кроме друг друга. Сириус не помнит о Гарри, Беллатриса не помнит о Темном Лорде. Сейчас в Комнате Смерти существуют только они. Двое. Волшебные палочки мелькают, сыпля жгучими искрами на испачканные кровью и грязью мантии. 

— Ну же, давай! Посмотрим, на что ты способна! — насмешливый голос звучит последний раз, разносясь эхом по стенам амфитеатра. Провоцирует на что-то большее, но Белла может только повторить: 

— Остолбеней. 

Красный луч ударяет прямо в грудь, и мужчина замирает. Оба поражены тем, что все произошло так быстро и резко. Казалось, их последняя дуэль должна длиться вечно: она должна вечно слать ему оглушающие проклятия, а он — уклоняться. В последнее мгновение обоих насквозь прошивает единственное чувство:

страх. 

Сириус падает в черный занавес с улыбкой на губах. Беллатриса улыбается тоже. 

— Я убила Сириуса Блэка! 

Слова обжигают. 

— Я убила Сириуса Блэка! Я убила Сириуса Блэка! — она вопит счастливо и кружится в подобии танца.

Наконец-то!

Сколько лет она об этом мечтала и сколько лет ждала? Сириус Блэк мертв, и Тёмный лорд больше не станет в ней сомневаться.

— Я убила Сириуса Блэка! 

Свободна, окончательно освободилась от всех этих чувств, в ней больше ничего нет.

Беллатриса твердо говорит себе это и игнорирует боль в висках. Снова победно кричит: — Я убила Сириуса Блэка! 

Его сердце остановилось, а ее бьется так быстро, словно за двоих. 

— Я убила Сириуса Блэка! 

_Я любила Сириуса Блэка._

Мерлин, она и правда его убила.


End file.
